Abrázame muy fuerte
by Flannya
Summary: Alemania se va a la guerra, pero TIENE que despedirse de alguien. Por que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo, a nadie perdona y Dios es testigo. GerxOCFem!Mexico One-shot Espero les guste ;)


**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Yo de nuevo! Si, después de quien sabe cuantos meses... -_- lo se, comprendanme, el trabajo me asfixia x_x.**

**En fin! Vengo aqui con un pequeño one-shot! GerMex! Triste y melancólico como solo el germex puede ser... **

**Espero les guste ;)**

**Disclaimer: nop, nada de Hetalia me pertenece, solo Maria Guadalupe de mis amores *w* **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Abrázame muy fuerte amor**

"Me iré. La guerra ya comenzó."

El silencio en la habitación era casi asfixiante. Y las palabras que dijo fueron mas pesadas de los que imaginaba o pensaba decirlas. Pero no había otra manera de decirlo. Los tiempos habían cambiado y el había cambiado mucho. Era tiempo de erguirse como la nación que era y volver al resplandor y gloria de años posteriores. Había escuchado que el fin justificaba los medios. Y hasta el momento lo creía. Aunque justo ahora empezaba a dudar.

Alemania veía a la menuda morena de redondas caderas frente a el. Ninguno se movía en la habitación obscura de largos ventanales y pesadas cortinas nubladas por el cielo gris y la lluvia. El, rígido como soldado y espalda recta, mientras ella se abrazaba a si misma, como si se protegiera, viendo al piso y sin decir nada, solo una profunda tristeza en sus ojos obscuros y la cabeza gacha. Nadie decía nada. Finalmente que se dice cuando uno va a la guerra? Ellos eran naciones, sabían lo que implicaba. Y sabían los riesgos. Como el de no volver jamás.

Alemania vió a México, callada y tan encogida. No era como la recordaba: alegre y sonriente. Siempre tenía ese eterno sol en su mirada y sus pequeños pies parecían danzar al caminar, su ropa siguiéndole en un vaivén de una música que ella tenía dentro. Y ahora... ahora estaba reducida, callada, triste. No iba para nada con ella.

Realmente el no se quería ir. Pero era necesario. Llegó a la casa de la mexicana pues tenía que hablar con ella. Probablemente utilizó la excusa de una alianza militar. Pero ambos sabían que eran puras mentiras. El sabía que esta era una despedida en la cual si regresaba el destino y el futuro sonreiría para ambos. Y si no volvía...

Largas horas estuvieron hablando, tanto que la visita se alargo a ser días. Días en los que ella trataba de disuadirlo, persuadirlo, convencerlo que se quedara, que no fuera. No porque no creyera en él, ni porque no le apoyara, sino porque se preocupaba por el. Alemania podía ver el terror en los ojos de ella cuando el dijo la palabra "guerra". Podía ver como sus pupilas temblaban al igual que su labio interior y se llevo inconscientemente una mano al pecho tomando por encima de sus ropas la cruz de oro que siempre llevaba colgando, como si fuera una especie de amuleto.

Pero por mas que ella hablara y le rogara el suavemente negó con la cabeza. Su decisión estaba tomada. La guerra era inminente y pronto muy pronto estarían juntos. Solo se tenían que separar un tiempo.

"Solo es por un tiempo. Todo estará bien." dijo con voz grave el rubio.

México no alzó la mirada, solo asintió levemente, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para retener a aquel que amaba. Y obviamente el quería quedarse junto a ella. Sería mas sencillo olvidar la guerra y quedarse ahí. Pero no podía. Realmente amaba a esta mujer, pero sabía que si quería estar con ella tenía que ir y construir un mundo nuevo. Uno donde los dos pudieran vivir sin prejuicios ni estorbos de otros países. Y si eso significaba separarse de ella por un breve tiempo, lo haría. De cierta manera se reconfortaba en el hecho de saber que ella no iba a participar en la guerra. La logró convencer de no hacerlo, pues el hecho de saber que ella estaba combatiendo lo iba a dejar intranquilo, así que después de varias horas de discusión logro que ella se quedara neutral en su casa. Era mejor saber que ella estaba segura aquí, y el peleando.

Aun así, le resultaba increíblemente difícil irse . Y mas aun verla así de triste.

Alemania mantenía su mirada estoica. Tenia mil cosas en mente que decirle, su mismo corazón latía fuertemente bajo su uniforme que pensó que la latina lo podía escuchar. Pero de sus delgados labios no salia nada. Nunca había sido bueno con los sentimientos. Tenía unas ganas locas de dar un paso, solo un paso y retenerla contra si y decirle lo que tanto callaba. Porque con ella el se decía a si mismo que había valido la pena todo lo que había sufrido. En ocasiones no sabía si era un sueño o una realidad. Con ella todo parecía que iba a estar bien.

Ludwig llevó una mano a una de las bolsas de su uniforme militar. Con cuidado, saco de esta una pequeña cruz de hierro, en una delgada cadena plateada. Con su mano enguantada la extendió frente a el. Lentamente María Guadalupe alzó la mirada, y por un momento, al ver esos ojos grandes y almendrados tan dolidos y al borde de las lágrimas, Alemania sintió una punzada en el estómago. Sin embargo tragó fuertemente saliva y extendió más la cadenita con la cruz de hierro. En tiempos de antaño era costumbre que las doncellas se quedaran con un rizo de su amado o alguna pertenencia, y no pudo pensar en algo mas adecuado.

Al ver que ella no se movía y solo veía la cruz, por un instante de terror pensó que no iba a tomar el pequeño obsequio, pero suavemente la morena se dio la media vuelta y se recogió toda su larga, lacia ,cabellera obscura y la hacia a un lado, dejando ver su cuello moreno y sus hombros desnudos sobre su camisa blanca campirana, en señal de que le colgase el collar. Con toda la delicadeza que podían sus grandes y callosas manos, el teutón abrió el borche de plata y le puso el pequeño obsequio a la mujer. Cuando lo cerró dió un paso hacia atras y ella se volteó a verlo, ahora la pequeña cruz brillando sobre su pecho.

Al ver a la latina portando la cruz de hierro, SU cruz, sonrió levemente, talvez un poco en un cierto egoísmo y orgullo masculino. Pero al verla aun triste frunció levemente el ceño. De alguna manera quería quitarle todas las preocupaciones, decirle que pese a todo, iba a estar bien. Pero siendo realistas uno nunca se esta bien en una guerra, y menos en una despedida. Tenia tantas emociones en el pecho tantas cosas que decir, tantos sentimientos dentro de si, que de pronto se sintió abrumado. Y verla así no le tranquilizaba. Le calmaba algo el hecho de saber que ella se iba a mantener neutral y se iba a mantener alejada de todo peligro. Aun asi...

Ludwig cerró los ojos al ver a la mujer al borde del llanto. Tomo aire.

"Este amor que siento es por que tú lo has merecido." dijo en voz grave asincerandose por primera vez y sin saber muy bien como empezar. Quería continuar hablando, decirle que con ella se sentía vivo y que se llenaba de felicidad amanecer junto a su lado, decirle puras cosas buenas y dulces como lo haría un amante enamorado. Pero tenía que hacer algo con la presente situación y tenía una gran responsabilidad como nación, quería transmitirle eso a la mexicana. De pronto eran demasiados sentimientos de un solo golpe. Soltó un suspiro y agacho algo la cabeza. "Pero nada es como ayer. El tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona, es malo y muy cruel amigo. Y..." el rubio tuvo que detenerse, de pronto mareado por tantas cosas en su mente y ya no muy consciente de la verborrea que decía. Tomo aire para poder seguir. "El tiempo es oro cuando estas conmigo. En ocasiones no se si esta pasando o tu lo has detenido... Pero te quiero dar gracias por cada momento de mi vivir."

De pronto asfixiado de todo lo dicho y sintiéndose como si hubiera corrido una maratón, Alemania giró sobre sus talones sin esperar respuesta, dándole la espalda y alejándose unos pasos de ella y hacia la puerta ya dispuesto a irse. No estaba acostumbrado a este cansancio emocional que mermó su cuerpo de gran manera,de pronto ver a la mexicana le resultaba difícil. Y sabía que si no se iba pronto de la habitación, no tendría la fortaleza para hacerlo.

Aun con la cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados solo pudo decir una cosa mas mientras apretaba sus manos en puños el cuerp de sus guantes crujiendo. Esperaba tranquilizara a la morena.

"Bitte, cuando mires para el cielo, por cada estrella que aparezca ,liebe, es un 'Ich libe dich".

"**LUDWIG!**"

El rubio volteó al esuchar a la pequeña mujer gritar su nombre, solo para recibir a la mexicana estrellándose contra el, pues súbitamente se había lanzado a su pecho y se aferraba fuertemente. El alemán dió un paso hacia atrás desbalanceado y abrió los brazos en sorpresa, a lo que la morena aprovecho y se ancló a a él, agarrando con fuerza las solapas de su pulcro uniforme verde y negro, mientras que se soltaba en un llanto desgarrador.

"Ma...Maria..." dijo el teutón los ojos azules abiertos en sorpresa, permitíendose decir su nombre humano y viendo hacia a bajo el pequeño cuerpo moreno junto al suyo.

"Solo... solo abrázame" dijo entre voz cortada por el llanto la morena.

Ludwig, todavia con los brazos extendidos y en total sorpresa se quedo inmovil, la boca levemente abierta. No sabía que hacer o que decir, solo sentía a la pequeña mujer que se arrebujaba en su pecho temblando fuertemente.

"Maria..." empezó el rubio, pero súbitamente la latina alzó la cara para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y se calló de golpe. Su lindo rostro tostado estaba surcado por lágrimas, y veía una desesperación y una tristeza que nunca en su vida había visto en ella. Ella que era hija de imperios guerreros, ella que había soportado sinfín de guerras, y oleada tras oleada de dificultades. Ella que siempre llevaba la cabeza en alto sobre su pequeña forma...ahora se veía encogida, aterrada y perdida.

"Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo,que el tiempo es cruel a nadie quiere!" gimió desesperada la mujer aferrándose a su chaqueta como si su vida dependiera de eso. Luego tragó saliva y suavizó un poco la voz, quebrada por el llanto y las lágrimas que caían libres por sus mejillas. "Por eso te digo..."

De pronto como si las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta bajo de nuevo la mirada y recargó la cabeza en su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

"Abrázame muy fuerte amor, manténeme así a tu lado. Yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado. Amor, yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario pero..." dijo ella suavemente, pero con mucho sentimiento en la voz. "Pero tal parece que a mí me tocó sufrir... Porfavor, abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene. Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene."

Alemania no pudo más. Fuertemente abrazó a la mujer, a su vida, a su amor, contra si, estrechándola, recargando su barbilla en su cabeza, aspirando su aroma a vainilla y madre selva, y sintiendo lo que podría ser por última vez su palpitar. Por un segundo no importaban las naciones, ni la guerra... solo importaban ellos dos, un hombre y una mujer. Porque? Porque el destino era cruel? Porque no podía tenerla así? Porque se tenían que decir adios? El sabía porque,pero aun así no quería.

"Abrázame que Dios perdona, pero el tiempo a ninguno. Solo abrázame!" gemía desesperada ella como si la vida se le fuera de entre las mano, y así era "Que no le importa saber quién es uno!"

El teutón la sostenía contra si, apretando los dientes, en ira, en rabia, en impotencia, tratando de controlar los espasmos de su pequeño cuerpo.

"El tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona" dijo gravemente el, asintiendo con lo que decía ella. El destino nunca había sido bueno con ninguno de los dos. "Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona...el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo..."

Maria Guadalupe levantó la mirada separándose un poco de él para verlo directamente. Y sin decir nada, le beso en los labios. Un beso largo y suave en donde ambos decían todo, un beso dulce en donde ambos se entregaban incondicionalmente, un beso que era un promesa y bastaba para una eternidad, un beso con sabor a dolor y sal. Ambos se separaron levemente y se volvieron a estrechar, esperando, pidiéndole a los cielos su bendición para unirlos y nunca alejarlos.

"Abrázame muy fuerte, amor..." susurró ella.

Porque probablemente iba a pasar una eternidad antes de volver a estar en los brazos del otro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**T_T sniff sniff...**

**pues que esperaban?! EL Germex por definición es triste! O yo siempre lo hago triste... (se va a una esquina a llorar)**

**Pues este fic salió despues de escuchar la canción de Juan Gabriel (XD) "Abrázame muy fuerte" dueto Laura Paussini. Lo escuche y miren que salió esto. De hecho la mayoría de los diálogos son parte de la canción ;) y con eso de que no me gusta hacer song fics pues bueeeeno...**

**"Canción de cuna para Sealand" esta en proceso! Si lo he dejado... pero es que se me borro el mismo capítulo 3 veces! y la verdad me dio desidia XD pero ya estoy de nuevo escribiendolo y no se van a arrepentir queridos lectores ;)**

**En fin, les gusto? comentarios? Quejas? Un pañuelo? T.T**

**Nos estamos leyendo! :D**


End file.
